GOLD: unwanted heros
by sonofcinder
Summary: Daniel has been closed off for years, alone, unloved, haunted by his past. when found by a huntsman, the last thing he wants is to go to Beacon. He fears for the safety of not only him but the school, what would happen if his enemies found his new friends? Join us as we return to Beacon Academy through the eyes of the downtrodden, as he learns how to truly forget his past mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is a story that I have been working on for a very long time. it is RWBY parody that features original characters while keeping as close to the original storyline as possible. anyway, I hope you enjoy, and lets start.**

 **chapter 1: discovery**

The huntsman traveled through the forests. He knew this path, he knew what was on it. He kept an eye on the skies. Ever since he had killed that grimm, the flying ones were out in full force.

"Quiet today." He muttered to himself. Suddenly he heard a nevermore screech, followed by the scream of a small boy. The man drew his weapon and rushed forwards. Off the path.

He came to a large clearing in the forest. The giant nevermore was circling the top of the surrounding trees, and in the center of what appeared to be a campground, stood a faunus.

It was a goat faunus, horns protruding from his rust red hair, his black leather jacket covered a large amount of his torso. And a dirty pair of jeans covered his legs, the boys shoes were covered by the tall grass, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

As the nevermore descended slowly, the boy reached into his jacket with almost unperceivable motions, his right hand dipped inside. The grimm was near feet from him now.

The huntsman should be moving right now, he knew that, he should have grabbed his weapon and immobilized the creature, protected the boy, but something about the way the faunus stood, the way he moved, fascinated him, he wanted to see what the boy would do next.

He crouched, eyes still closed, pulling his hand out of his jacket, he revealed a well worn gun, green and silver, dented and faded. His eyes flew open as he leapt at the nevermore. Grabbing onto its wing with one hand. The boy shot with his weapon as he pulled himself up, riding on the nevermores back, he crouched down and held on as the monster bird took off into the stratosphere.

Squinting, the huntsman saw the two figures fighting in mid air. the smaller one, the boy. Jumped off the grimm's back firing shots as he circled midair to land on it again, the bird tried to shoot its feathers, but they missed as the boy swung around, landing on the back of the creature, he grabbed the wing and pulled it back. The grimm twisted, beginning to fall. The boy shot at the monster's head as it fell, then the shots stopped. The huntsman couldn't see what was happening, until the grimms wing exploded into black smoke.

The boy had cut it off.

The nevermore fell, screeching in pain. The man could barely make out the redheaded faunus crawling towards the eyes of the monster. Seeing the danger he was in, the man took a step back as the monster landed on the floor of the clearing. The rest of the body disappeared quickly, leaving only the boy, who called out.

"Ok," he said, looking around, "you can come out now."

The huntsman panicked. Was he talking about him? Suddenly another boy came out of the clearing. This one had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wasn't a faunus, at least not that the man could see. He wore a similar outfit to the first boy. But without the jacket, he sighed as he saw the rising smoke, then spoke.

"I don't know why you make me hide." he said. The first boy glared at him. "It's for your own safety." he said. The blonde haired boy sighed. "But why? I can fight a grimm." he argued.

"I wasn't just talking about the monsters. Besides, you were the one that screamed like a girl."

"I did not," the first boy argued. The huntsman stepped out of the clearing, breaking the boys concentration, the second boy pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it at the man, who held up his hands.

"No threat here." he said. The blonde boy didn't move.

"Who are you?" he said. The huntsman took a step back.

"Joseph Chars. You?" he said. The blonde boy looked at the faunus, who nodded. He put down the bow.

"Gregory Curtis." he said. The faunus looked at the rising smoke one more time, then spoke.

"And I am Daniel Samuels."


	2. Chapter 2: forced to accept

**a/n: right, so, I've been very busy, but no excuses, It has been way to long, sorry. lets get on with the story.**

episode 2: forced to accept

"What do you want?" Daniel said. Joseph took a step back in surprise. He had no idea how blunt the boy would be.

"I saw your fight on with the Nevermore. I have to say, it was very impressive." The faunus looked at him in disgust.

"And you were very good with helping me with it, Mr. Huntsman," he said. Joseph

looked down at his weapon. Gregory looked at his companion.

"I wanted to help." he said.

"And I didn't feel like having to keep track of more than one person at a time," Daniel shot back. Looking closer at him, Joseph could see that both boys were disheveled, as though they had spent years in these woods.

"Anyways." Gregory said, " i don't think you answered our questions. What do you want?"

"I was just passing by, but you boys are good, very good." the Huntsman said.

"Thank you, but please-" Daniel started.

"So good." The Huntsman interrupted. "Have you had personal training?"

"None whatsoever." Gregory said. The faunus nodded.

"Not even signal?" Joseph asked, surprised. Both boys shook their heads. The man thought for a second. "And you're all alone out here?" The boys nodded again. "Perfect."

"Excuse me?" Daniel said, confused.

"Oh, it's not perfect that your parents are not here. It's just that I work at Beacon Academy. And since we are always looking for new students, with your talent I was thinking-"

"No." Daniel said simply.

" _What_?" The Huntsman asked, perplexed.

"No. We are perfectly happy where we are right now. Moving to some form of school? That's not in our best interests," the faunus said.

"But-" Gregory started.

"We don't need it." The green eyed boy interrupted. The Huntsman thought for a moment, then smiled.

" What if you have to move," he asked, smiling nicely at the boys.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked defensively.

"You said you have no guardians out here. You're all by yourself. You are also standing on Valian soil, and the Valian orphanage would not be happy to know that two boys are rushing around unguarded on this land." Joseph smirked.

"You wouldn't." Gregory said. Daniel pulled out his staff, as if he had full mind to use it on the huntsman.

"Your choice. Do you want to go to a Huntsman academy and learn to be heros, or go to a orphanage and be put in the foster system?" The Huntsman said, smile turning into a menacing glare. The boys turned around and began to whisper to each other.

"We run." Daniel said shortly. Gregory shook his head.

"He looks fast. That won't end well." Gregory sighed. "If we stay in the foster system, they will find us eventually."

"Same if we go to Beacon." Daniel said.

"But there, we have a shield of Huntsmen and Huntsmen in training. We could defeat them with their help." Gregory argued. Daniel looked at him sternly, then nodded in defeat, sagging his shoulders and frowning.

"You're right." He said as he turned back around.

"Okay _Huntsman_." he said, spitting the word out like a curse, "We'll go to your stupid school."

 **a/n: again, sorry, hope you enjoy. please follow and review if you feel like it, and I will see you all next time**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wonderful!" The man said with a smile, "I'll call a airship, don't go anywhere, or else," he said, the last words sounding less friendly. He stepped to the side of the clearing and pulled out his scroll. The children turned to their ragtag campsite. The place that had been their home for weeks. They began to take down the tents and put out the fire, still smoldering from the last night. The Huntsman put down his scroll and looked up.

"What do you think he's doing?" Gregory asked, looking over at the Huntsman.

"Who cares? It's not my problem," Daniel said bitterly. They finished packing and went over to Joseph.

"Any day now," the man said, still studing the sky. Daniel looked up, then at the man.

"What are we waiting here for exactly?" he said. Wind suddenly picked up. Trees began whipping back and forth in the sudden breeze. A Valian airship appeared and began lowering itself to the floor.

"That," the Huntsman said matter of factly.

The boys sat in the airship. Huntsman standing in front of him, the open side of the airship showed trees and clouds rushing past.

"I have a idea," Daniel whispered, gesturing to the Huntsman, who looked out the gap in the side of the ship.

"Daniel," Gregory warned, seeing his brother's plan, but the redheaded boy had already stood. Daniel rushed towards the Huntsman, arms extended, ready to push him off the airship.

Just before he made contact, the Huntsman sidestepped him. Daniel spiraled his arms, trying to regain balance. Then he fell from the ship.

"Daniel!" Gregory shouted. The Huntsman pulled out his weapon, a large whip, and held it out of the gap. Daniel grabbed it, then winced. The paper thin blades on the end of the weapon cut deep into his hands as he was pulled up.

"Careful. I can't go and loose my new trophies, now can I," he said with a smirk. Daniel glared at him as he cradled his bloody hands and sat back down with Gregory.

"That was stupid," Gregory said.

"Thanks," Daniel said wincing. His aura was healing the wounds, but not as fast as he would like.

"There's only one thing left," Gregory said. Daniel nodded. Together they bowed their heads.

Only God could save them now.


	4. Chapter 5

**I'm back, miss me? no... OK... anyways. here a new chapter of unwanted heroes. feel free to review and follow and lets get right into it.**

The airship flew over a large city. Daniel and Gregory both watched as the shiny metal buildings flowed by. Gregory looked on wonder, having never seen structures that large, but Daniel looked in disgust, to him, the only thing this city represented was his captivity.

The huntsman hummed happily as the airship landed at a port, the three walked off and he turned to the boys.

"Here we are, ever seen vale before" he asked with a smile spread across his face, the boys shook their heads, and the huntsman turned on his heels and began walking. Beckoning them to follow.

"Welcome to vale." Daniel said to himself, ducking to avoid the wide eyed stares from both children and adults. He was used to people staring at him, but that didn't mean he liked it. His horned shadow followed him as he walked the streets.

The group walked through the busy streets, occasionally stopped by pedestrians so they could talk to the huntsman. He seemed OK with the attention, nodding and smiling. The boys were generally ignored unless the huntsman pointed them out, and then they were looked at like people looked at animals in a zoo. Wide eyed, mouth agape, Daniel glared at everyone who looked at them, causing several people to turn away almost as soon as they saw them.

They came to a school. The name on the sign read

 **Signal academy**

 **Established 125 auw**

"Welcome to signal boys." the huntsman said, he pushed open the doors and walked inside, Gregory looked at Daniel and followed.

"Tai?" the huntsman called as he entered, a blonde haired man in a tan outfit came out of a room and looked around.

"Joseph, hello, what are you doing here?" he said. Joseph smiled

"Getting new recruits, boys this is taiyang xiao long. My old teacher. Tai, these kids are Daniel and Gregory Curtis."

"Samuels" Daniel interrupted, the huntsman looked at him, then continued

"Yes, Daniel Samuels and Gregory Curtis." he corrected himself

"They're going into beacon"

"OK," taiyang said as he looked the boys over, "if you follow me i will show you to the training area, then you can fill out your applications."

Daniel and Gregory looked at each other. Then nodded

Lets get this over with.


	5. Chapter5

Daniel stood on a cliff, in front of him was a figure, his blonde hair and leather jacket blew in the strong wind.

"Curtis?" daniel asked, he took a step towards the boy, who had no response.

"Curtis!" the faunus yelled. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders and turned him around.

What he saw shocked him

The boys eyes stared at him, cold and unseeing. The mouth was agape in a eternal scream. A hole punctured his chest where the jacket hung open. Claw marks covered his arms. Suddenly the cliff shook, the body fell out of daniel's hands as it went limp, daniel dove to catch him but it was too late.

The boy had already gone over the cliff.

"A shame really." a voice said. Daniel spun around to see a hooded figure, clothed in a red and black robe, covering every inch of skin, a gloved hand reached out and touched the boys shoulder.

"It hurts to lose friends."

Daniel jumped at the figure, anger sparking through his eyes. It ducked under the faunus and came up, a slight chuckle in its voice.

"Why do you continue to fight me, it was not I who failed them."

"Shut UP!" Daniel yells, he swings at the figure, but it simply steps away.

"Nothing can save you here, you are in my territory." it growls, a gloved hand snatches Daniel by his throat and slams him against the ground.

A gold bladed knife appears in it's other hand and it presses it up against the boys throat.

"Are you scared, Daniel?" it asks, "do you fear me, fear death?"

Daniel chokes as the meatle was pushed closer to his throat.

"Are you angry at me? About what I did?"

The boy tries to push the figure off of him, but it was too heavy

"Are you sad, upset about your losses?"

The figure pushes the knife into daniels skin, causing a small line of blood to appear

"Feed me, fuel me with your pain, streangthen me with your tears."

The figure reaches up and grabbs its hood.

"It will all be over soon."

Daniel wakes with a start, sittng up in a panic he throws the light on. He lookes around the dorm room that him and his brother were in. Gregory was in the bed beside him, waking with a moan at the bright light.

"Daniel?" he mutters looking at his brother.

"Nothing Gregory, sorry for waking you." the faunus says, he turns off the light and lays down. Closing his eyes he drifted back to sleep.

"Welcome back."


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel and gregory wait on a crowded dock. Children surrounded them, some with parents and other adults and others alone. The two boys looked at the sky, waiting.

"Do we have to fly again?" gregory asks, clearly nervous.

"No, start walking, you'll make it by the end of the third semester." daniel replied coldly, he looks behind him and sees the huntsman. He was watching the boys like a nevermore, making sure they stayed where they were supposed to.

"Hi, my names thomas, what's-" a boy started, walking up to them with a smile, daniel turns around and ignores him.

"Sorry." gregory says to the boy. He nods and walks away, glaring at daniel over his shoulder.

"Dan, you have to be more social." gregory says. Daniel rolls his eyes.

"Gregory i'm being forced to come here against my will. I'm not going to. 'Make friends' or whatever."

Gregory sighs and nods and sighs.

"Sure."

A boy points to the sky.

"There it is!" he shouts, the entire group looks up to see a large airship descending towards the docks. The group steps back as it pulls in and the ramp opens, a man steps out.

"Have your papers ready and get in a single file line." he says, "i will check them and then let you in."

Daniel and gregory look at their 'papers', two handwritten notes from ozpin that said that they were taken care of, daniel stares at his paper and starts to rip it.

"No papers, no entrance." he mutters.

"I hope your not doing what i think you are." the huntsman said, suddenly behind him. Daniel looks at him and sighs, getting in line behind gregory.

A blonde haired boy was having his papers checked, even from the back of the line daniel could tell he was nervous. Sweat poured down the boy's face as he fidgeted in place.

"Jaune arc, welcome to beacon." the man says, juane sighs in relief and grabs his papers back. Running up the ramp as if afraid the man wanted his papers again.

"If i ever act like that, just slap some sense into me." daniel mutters to gregory. Gregory nods as he works his way to the front of the line.

When they got to the front they handed their paper to the man. He looks through it and smiles.

"Our late comers i see, gregory curtis and daniel samuels, welcome to beacon."

Daniel nods as he walks into the ship, gregory gulps and slowly makes his way onto the ship.

The ramp closes behind him, looking around, the boys saw a large room with four windows, the news came on as the ship took of.

"This is cyril lan with breaking news, late last night there was a robbery of the local dust shop "from dusk till dawn" this little shop was run by the old ivan shopkep. We got word from him after the attempted attack."

A old man appears on the screen in a apron.

"The men came in and pointed a gun at my head, telling me to put the dust in these little containers for them. They tried to also take a little girl, but then they vanished."

The reporter came back.

"The little girl has been identified as a child named ruby rose. She disappeared soon after the attack along with the leader of the robbery.

The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal roman torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you know any information on his whereabouts, please contact the vale police department, back to you Lisa."

"A robbery?" Gregory asks, staring at the screen.

"Welcome to vale buddy." Daniel scoffs looking around the room.

"Welcome to vale."


	7. Chapter 7

The airship pulled in for a landing, expertly docking into the port as the doors hiss open. A group of children went surging out of the ship. Looking around and pointing. One raced to a nearby garbage can and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

Daniel and gregory exited after the others had gotten ahead, the two looked around the large area, then walked quietly down the path. A black haired boy tried walking up to them, but a glare from daniel sent him on his way.

They came to a statue in the middle of the courtyard, a boy and a girl, dressed in similar outfits, stood on a large rock, the boy had his sword in the air in a heroic pose, while the girl had a double sided axe, leaning a hand on it as it stood upside down on the rock. Below it stood a beowulf, arms spread wide, snarl frozen on its face.

"You know, that girl looks a lot like you." gregory said, pointing to the statue, daniel glared at him.

"And the beowulf looks a lot like you." he says with a smirk before walking around the statue. Gregory looked down and read the plate at the foot of the statue.

" **We cannot look at our past mistakes, if we do, we will never see our present victories."**

- _ **alec gundam, leader of team ALIN**_

"Good motto alec"gregory mutters to himself before chasing after his brother.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that, the leader of beacon academy stepps off the stage, away from the microphone.

"That was...interesting." gregory says.

"Absolutely inspiring, why are we here again?" daniel says.

A blonde haired woman walked onto the stage and began talking about where to go. Daniel half payed attention.

"Did you grab a map?" he whispers to gregory, gregory nods and holds up the folded piece of paper.

"Highlight the exits, we need a quick escape if this goes south."

"If what goes south?" a voice says from behind them, the boys turn to see a purple haired girl staring at them, she had a large sword strapped to her side and piercing violet colored eyes. She wore a chestplate and leg armor, and stared at the boys with a suspicious glare.

"None of your buisness," daniel says with a withering glare, the girl smiles and takes a step closer.

"My name is lizzie owens, what's yours?" she said holding out her hand, daniel ignored it. She put it down.

"So, whats none of my business? Is it something the headmaster would like to hear?" she asks.

"No, it just doesn't concern you." daniel says, lizzie stares at him for a second longer, then nods.

"Ok, i'll see you around." she says, walking away. Daniel watches as she vanishes into the crowd

"hmm."

 **as my friend would say "the plot thickens drastically," this is the first of many references to my other stories I have on this website, the statue reference was from the story "the first among us." go check it out.**

 **anyway, feel free to like and review, and I will see you all next time**


End file.
